The New Bella Cullen
by RobstenLoverr
Summary: Bella faces a twisted fate. After being a vampire with only mild trouble a new and very complicated thing happens to Bella and she is now trying to conrol it with her family and Edward at her side.Please tell me what you think cause its my first story.


**Well this is my first story and its very short and I don't know when I'll be able to put up other chapters. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Carlise what's wrong with her!!" A faint, beautiful, and concerned voice yelled.

"Edward calm down I'm trying to figure that out but it's difficult with you screaming in my fucking ear!" Carlise shouted back.

_I was trying to find out what was wrong but everything seemed……foggy and unclear as if I was sleeping, but that would be impossible because I have been a vampire for a while now. _I thought to myself.

"As crazy as this sounds Edward listen to me and don't go all apeshit on me ok?" Carlise questioned Edward.

"Whatever Carlise just tell me all fucking ready." Edward said not bothering to just read his mind.

"Well it appears to me that Bella is….um……sleeping." Carlise said.

_What? What did Carlise mean I was sleeping? That's impossible. I couldn't be sleeping, something else has to be wrong with me. I though to myself in panic._

Just then I heard soft footsteps. "Just calm the fuck down the both of you. Bella is going to be ok. Oh and yes Carlise she is sleeping as impossible as it might seem. I had a vision about this and Bella is perfectly fine." Alice said in a confident tone.

"And she'll be different when she wakes up. If you think she was special before you think she's even more fucking special now." Alice added.

"What the fuck do you mean everything is going to be ok Alice?!?! She's sleeping and obviously your stupid enough to think that vampires sleep even though your one!" Edward snapped at Alice.

"No DUHH vampires don't sleep asstard and I know that. And be quiet and stop fucking yelling already Bella is trying to sleep." Alice snapped back in a whisper.

_I was getting really worried at the fact that they were all convinced besides Edward that I was sleeping and also that I could hardly make out what Alice had whispered and with my vampire sences it should have sounded like she was speaking at a loud volume. _I thought concerned.

"Alice don't fucking start with me!! And if you had a vision about this how come you didn't tell us?!?" Edward said furiously.

"Edward stop all the fucking yelling your going to wake Bella and calm down already and let Alice tell us about her vision." Carlise said softly but with demand in his tone.

"Yeah asshole or I wont tell you about my vision." Alice said in a thick mocking tone.

_I agreed with Carlise in my head. I wanted to hear about her vision and know what was wrong with me already. _I said to myself.

"UUGGGGHH FINE!!!!! Edward yelled just one last time.

"Thank You". Alice and Carlise said at the same time.

" Ok In my vision I saw Bella with her Golden eyes in the cottage by herself then all the sudden she closed her eyes and had a smirk on her face the when she opened her eyes again…..she…..she had her old eyes back and she started eating food but she still had her speed, strength, and she still could hunt and drink blood. She also sparkled in the sun. Then again she concentrated really hard and got her Golden eyed back." Alice said in a weird tone I couldn't place.

_I'm so confused. _I thought to myself in distress

"So what I'm saying is that Bella can shift from Vampire to half vampire. And um… she can cry and have emotions when she's half vampire kinda like Renesemee. So all of the vampire sences are less when shes a half vampire," Alice said.

_..say? _I thought so very confused and distressed.

"There must have been a complication during her transformation." Carlise said even though I think he was just thinking out loud.

"Are you sure Alice?" Edward said in a surprised tone.

_At that moment things seemed to clear up and I didn't feel as deep in a sleep that I had been. Then my eye lids fluttered._

Then I woke up.


End file.
